


Jealousy, the name is Allen.

by graveltotempo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smutty, also JEALOUSY, and neither do the writers, but its okay cause i know, they just don;t know yet, theyre together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: Barry was not jealous of Jay. He wasn't.Except he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love barrisco?????????

He was _not_ jealous. No matter what Iris or Joe liked to say, Barry Allen was not a jealous person. He wasn’t jealous in general, and he wasn’t jealous of Jay Garrick in particular. What was there to even be jealous about?

“Is that Barry’s sweatshirt? Cause it looks a lot smaller on you, right?” laughed Cisco, and okay, maybe, perhaps, there was a small infinitival part of him that was minutely jealous of the way his boyfriend seemed to fawning over the new speedster.

He forced a small smile when Cisco looked back at him, but the other boy seemed to sense that his words had caused something, because he immediately excused himself out of the room. Jay just smiled like the puppy that he was, but to Barry, it seemed like the cockiest grin the 6’3 built like a Greek god man in front of him could master. He wanted to punch him in the face.

“Barry you okay?” asked Iris, interrupting his plans of bloody murder with a knowing look on her face. Damn it, why did she have to know him so well? 

He shrugged, grabbing his coat and walking towards the door at normal speed. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just gonna head downstairs, see if Harry needs anything.” He answered, quickly disappearing downstairs.

Working with Harry was always as fun as it sounded. The man was grouchy, always complaining about anything and everything, always trying to blame every noise on Barry and playing the most annoying unknown indie song he could find on the radio. Both of them were immensely glad when only an hour later Barry decided to go and see if Cisco was done. 

But when he got inside the spare studio Cisco had started using after Harry basically kicked him out of his, he didn’t find only the boy inside. Jay Garrick was also there, along with Caitlin, sure, but he was there. Talking and laughing with Cisco.

“You and me should totally spend more time together.” Decided Cisco, putting an arm around Jay’s shoulder, while the metahuman laughed at something Caitlin said.

Barry forced himself to keep smiling as he walked inside the room. “Hey, Cisco. Do you want a lift to your house now?” he asked, trying his best to ignore how close Cisco and Jay were standing.

“What’s up with your face?” asked the boy back, frowning, before shrugging. “Nevermind, nope. I’m staying to help Caitlin with Jay’s tests. He knows so much about the tech in Earth-2, it’s amazing how similar and yet different our earths are. Jay was just telling me-”

“Okay, cool, have fun.” Interrupted him Barry, already stepping out of the room. “I’m going to get Iris, see you tomorrow, bye.” He rushed, disappearing in a flash out of the room.

Cisco stared at the now empty doorway with a frown. “Well that was anticlimactic.” He said, turning to look at Caitlin. “What’s up with him? He’s been acting weird all day.”

Caitlin immediately shook her head, pushing Jay towards one of the beds. “I am not getting into that, thank you very much. Figure it out on your own, Francisco.”

“Gee, thanks.” He said, sarcastically. “You witch.” He added under his breath.

“I heard that!”

* * *

 

“You know, if it wasn’t so pathetic, it would actually be funny.” Said Iris, as she and Barry walked towards Star Labs with their coffees in hand.

The boy rolled his eyes at her. “Sometimes I wonder why do I even put up with you.” He complained, and pretended to shrug her off when she joined arms with him.

“Because I’m your bestest friend in the entire freaking world and I know how to get stuff into that thick head of yours?” she retorted, avoiding a hit aimed at her head. Then she shrugged. “But honestly, just talk to him. Cisco doesn’t even know what he’s doing, and I can guarantee you he would never purposefully hurt you.”

Barry let out a sigh. “I don’t want to look like an over-possessive asshole. I never want to be the sort of boyfriend that stops his partner from seeing anyone else, you know?”

“Bear, you’d never be like that. It’s not like you have a problem when me or Caitlin are over touchy with him. Hell, even with Raymond and Felicity and the entire team Arrow repeatedly hitting on him, you were just zen. It’s not about Cisco, or being possessive; it’s just about Jay. Am I right?” she asked, looking at him with her always too knowing eyes.

The boy nodded, not looking straight at her. Admitting that he was jealous of Jay? Never had a task seemed so difficult. Iris laughed at the face he pulled, before talking again. “Then talk to Cisco. You guys love each other to the moon and back, if you tell him how you feel, he’ll be understanding. Hell, he might even reassure that Jay is not a threat for you or for the Flash, which would be a feat.” She teased, finally pulling a laugh out of him.

“I don’t know what you’re on about, I’m Barry Allen and I’m the fastest man alive.” He sniffed, as they stepped inside the room.

Iris just pushed him away with a laugh. “That sounds fake, but okay.” Then she spotted Cisco walking towards them and smiled at the boy. “Hey, Cisco.”

The brunette grinned back at her. “Hey, Iris, looking good girl.” He winked, before stopping in front of Barry.

The taller boy smiled even wider, leaning in for a kiss. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey, bear.” Answered Cisco, before giving another peck on the lips and taking his coffee from his hand.

“That’s my coffee!” Complained Barry, but Cisco just smiled adorably at him.

“Was your coffee. Now it’s mine.” Answered the other boy, before settling down on the chair next to Caitlin.

Iris mouthed told you so, before disappearing inside the other room with a smirk. Barry rolled his eyes. He hated when Iris was right, because then she gloated for weeks and it was insufferable. But this time, maybe she was right. Maybe he should talk to Cisco.

Yes. He was going to talk to Cisco. “Hey, Cisco, can I talk to you for a sec?” he asked, right as Jay walked back inside the room.

The taller man immediately headed for Cisco and Caitlin, high fiving the boy with one of his patented smirk. Cisco laughed, clapping their hands together. “Jay, my man. Just finished with your tests, Caitlin will show. Or just hold on, I’ll show you later.” He turned to face Barry, still smiling. “What’s up bear?”

Barry just shook his head, dropping his shoulders in defeat. Damn Jay was always in the way. Whatever. Cisco could play with his new man all he wanted, Barry had other equally interesting things to do, like… laundry. Yeah. Laundry was way cooler than anything Jay Garrick did.

“You sure?” asked Cisco again, but he was already distracted by something the evil ex speedster did. Whatever.

If Barry actual speeded his way out of the room quicker than normal, it was nobody’s business but his.

* * *

 

“Where is he? I think he’s avoiding me.” Interrupted Cisco, walking inside the room where Caitlin, Iris and Dr Wells were checking up on Jay’s latest medical tests.

Caitlin frowned at him. “Jay is upstairs. Why would he avoid you?”

The boy rolled his eyes at her. “I am not talking about Jay. I am talking about Barry; I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

“Oh, Barry? He brought you dinner, he left it in the kitchen.” Said Iris, pointing at the little take out bag.

Cisco’s frown deepened. “And he didn’t even stop to say hi?” he wondered, sitting next to the other two girls.

Iris and Caitlin exchanged a look, before the younger girl shrugged. “He probably had stuff to do? Maybe some big bad to catch.”

Cisco glared at the food in his hands, stabbing the fish fingers with the fork. “He didn’t take the suit and today is his laundry day. I thought he was just going to come over to my apartment.” He complained with a loud sigh.

Caitlin patted him on the back. “Maybe laundry took longer than he expected?”

The boy turned his scowl on her. “He’s the Flash. Laundry doesn’t take longer than expected with him.”

“Just an idea…” complained the girl, before turning her attention to the computer and avoiding eye contact with Cisco.

The boy continued, oblivious. “He’s been weird, lately, haven’t you noticed. He’s always walking now instead of running, so he gets here late and leaves early all the time. We haven’t had a proper conversation in days.” He complained, turning his attention on Iris. “Has something happened at home with you and Joe maybe?”

Iris cleared her throat looking at anywhere but Caitlin or Cisco. “Nope, everything is fine at home.”

Cisco went on, flipping his hair a little. “Then maybe at work? No, Joe would know, and then you’d know. But then what’s wrong with him?” 

Doctor Wells let out a long suffering sigh, putting down his own plate of food. “I hate miscommunication, so let me make this clear for you, Ramon: your boyfriend is jealous of the way you’re getting along with Garrick. Easy.” He explained, walking out of the room without a second thought, ignoring the guilty looks on Iris and Caitlin’s face.

The younger boy nearly choked on his dinner. “What? _Jealous_? Of _Jay_? What?!”

Iris rolled her eyes. “To be fair, you have kinda been all over him since he got here and you always make these comments around him, you know?”

Cisco shook his head, still obviously confused. “Why did he not say anything?” he questioned, looking between the two girls.

“You know how Barry is. He sometimes doesn’t know how to use his words.”Concluded Iris, standing up with Caitlin. “So, you should try and talk to him. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you; he just doesn’t like Jay.”

Cisco just shook his head again, as they walked out of the room, before picking up his phone.

** To ** : Bear

** Time ** : 18.37

** Text ** : meet you @ my house in one (1) hour. dont be late

* * *

 

Barry had actually debated with himself for a good 15 minutes on whether to go or not, before the mature part of him had decided- in Iris’ voice- that he should stop being a fucking idiot and just show up, no matter how awkwardly the thing could possibly go.

Probably Cisco wanted to watch Suicide Squad or Civil War or whatever superhero movie came out recently, since Barry already left him his dinner.

“Ehi, Cisco, I’m- oh.” His eyes widened a little when he stopped inside Cisco’s apartment and found the boy on his bed in nothing but a vest and boxers. Okay. Barry could get behind that idea, pun intended.

“Come on, Bear, sit here. We need to talk.” Started Cisco, patting the are right next to him.

Barry sat down without further encouragement, a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. The other boy didn’t push it off him, but quickly moved on top of him, legs wrapped around the taller’s waist and arms around his neck. Despite how suggestive his pose might seem, Cisco’s face was serious. “You’ve been avoiding me. Why?” 

Barry tried to look away, but Cisco was keeping him in place. “I just… you seemed to be enjoying yourself a lot lately. I didn’t want to get in your way.” He answered with a huff.

Cisco made a disbelieving sound, shaking his head. “Is this about Jay? Cause he’s just another Star Labs friend. There is nothing going on with me and him. He’s way too tall.”

Barry snickered a little, before biting his lower lip. “It’s not about Jay. I was just being stupid.” He admitted.

The other’s smile turned a little cat like, as he touched his forehead with Barry’s. “Good.” He whispered, pressing their lips together in a kiss and pushing Barry back down on the bed.

“I am not doing this to Jay,” he started, biting on Barry’s lip, his hands roaming under the boy’s shirt. 

“Or this,” he added passing his nails over Barry’s back, enjoying way he arched his back at the feeling.

“Or this,” he continued, pressing his body tighter against the other’s and his knee between his legs, as he passed his tongue over Barry’s throat.

He pressed his hands over Barry’s bulge, biting his ear as the boy let out a needy moan at the feeling. Cisco kept his mouth on his ear, hot breath as he pushed his hands in Barry’s underwear. “All for you. There is nothing here for Jay.” He whispered again, moving his hand a little.

Then he was suddenly on his back, both hands held up by Barry’s and the boy towering over him on the bed. Cisco couldn’t help but grin. “Using speed? That’s cheating, man.”

Barry just grinned, pressing his lips over Cisco’s bronze skin. “I’m going to have your dick in my mouth in minutes, don’t call me man.” He answered instead, biting gently on Cisco’s neck. The other boy shuddered at that, while Barry pressed love-bite after love-bite on his neck.

“How much do you like this vest?” questioned Barry, trailing his free hand over Cisco’s chest with a thoughtful expression. Cisco opened his mouth to reply, but Barry mouth was on top of his again, tongues together with each other.

The shorted boy gave a low yelp when Barry’s hand ran over his nipple, little jolts of pleasure passing through his body at the contact. “You didn’t answer,” casually asked Barry, licking a trace on Cisco’s jaw, while the boy shook and gasped under his expert hands.

“Take me now- god.” Stammered the long haired boy, as Barry once again used his speed to rip the shirt off his body, and ran his tongue over one nipple.

“Name is Barry, actually.” Cheekily retorted the other raking his nails over his back as he pressed his lips over his skin, tracing every part of his naked body he could reach. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

In seconds, he was moving again, turning Cisco around, tying his hands to the bed and pulling down his pants. “Cheating,” mumbled the boy, immediately shutting up at the feeling of Barry’s tongue over his spine.

Barry put one hand of each of Cisco’s butt cheeks and pressed his tongue on his crack, receiving a low whine from the boy. Barry let no other thing stop him, pushing his tongue past the rim while one of his hand ran over Cisco’s length with slow precision.

“Damn it Barry,” moaned Cisco, hands holding the sheets in a firm grasp while the other boy bit the inside of his butt and then licked over it.

Barry just kept on licking for a moment. “Rimming is an important job that requires constant attention.” He said, seriously, watching the way he shook every time he pulled away.

Leaving one hand still on his dick, he opened the lube with his teeth, filling up his fingers with the sticky liquid. Cisco whimpered and then moaned louder when Barry started teasing his rim with his finger.

“You said something, Kiko?” he breathed on his neck, before dragging his teeth between Cisco’s shoulders and his neck.

“Just stick your fing- fuck!” he moaned, at the sudden change in pace as Barry started moving his long finger deeper inside him while his other hand kept playing with his length at a more pleasuring pace.

“You good?” asked Barry, just to be sure, before adding another finger at Cisco’s breathy ‘yes’. He moved his fingers quickly, scissoring and brushing past his prostate, alternating fast moved and slower brushes, leaving Cisco shuddering and moaning at every touch,

“Just fuck me already, Barr, goddamit!” complained Cisco, after Barry continued teasing him with a third finger.

“You sure you don’t want Jay to do this?” asked the other boy, narrowingly avoiding a feet aimed at his face.

Cisco glared at his smirky face. “Now is not the time, and if you mention Jay one more time, I swear I’m going to lose it. Big mood breaker, man.”

“Don’t call me man when I have my fingers in your ass.

“Then take out the fingers and replace them with something more consistent- ah yes, untie me thank you.” He muttered whining a little at the loss of the feeling of Barry’s hands on his body.

The moment his hands were untied Cisco was on Barry’s lap, arms gripping his shoulder as the boy slowly lowered him down his dick. He closed his eyes at the overwhelming feeling, letting out a shuddering breath as Barry started moving inside him.

“Is your intention to leave scars from your nails on my back?” moaned Barry, wincing a little as Cisco gripped his shoulder blades even tighter.

Cisco scowled at him, although the effect was ruined by his flushed cheeks. “My neck is literally purple because of you and I haven’t complained. And yeah, until you actually start fucking me, I will- oh mis dios, jesus.” Moaned Cisco, as Barry started thrusting faster into him, gripping Barry’s shoulders even tighter. “The vibration thingy is- ngh- the best -fuck- damn – oh fucking fuck- power you got- joder, oh mierda, me estoy corriendo!” Moaned Cisco, coming with a full body tremor as his grip on Barry’s shoulders finally went slack.

The boy kept thrusting into him until he came too with a cry, almost falling on top of his boyfriend, and then laying down next to him, face to face as they both recovered their breaths.

“Look at the mess you made of the sheets.” Was the first thing Barry said to him after a couple of minutes, his normal smirk already back in place.

Cisco rolled his eyes, trying to push him away. “You’re such a dick.” He complained, but he couldn’t even keep the smile off his face.

Barry grinned at that. “Well, you’re what you eat, am I right?”

“Nerd.” Snorted Cisco, pressing a kiss on Barry’s shoulder. “Although you technically did not give me a blowjob, so maybe you were just born a dick.”

“Let’s have a shower then.” Proposed Barry, pulling the boy closer to him by the waist.

“When you say let’s shower do you mean let’s have shower sex or do you mean let’s shower? Cause shower sex is great, but it hurts my back, but it’s worth it but it hurts my back.” Told him Cisco, shrieking in disgust when Barry tried to tackle him on the sticky sheets.

The boy pouted, considering. “How about I get to suck you off in the shower and then we actually shower?” he asked, pushing the boy back on the messy bed.

This time, Cisco went down without a fight, wrapping his legs around Barry’s waist. “Lead the way, tigre.”

* * *

 

“Hello, you two.” Greeted Iris, as Cisco and Barry finally appeared at Star Labs.

Cisco waved, trying to hide his neck as he limped towards his office, while Barry offered a croaky “Hi!” in reply.

Jay frowned at the two of them. “What happened? A sore throat and a limp?”

Cisco shrugged, still hiding his neck. “A very intense match of twister. Barry kept screaming and then I tripped and hurt my leg.”

Barry gave a grin. “Well, I did win in the end.” He commented with a small smirk.

The other boy shook his wrists in his face, pretending to be offended. “Cheating. Look at what you did to my wrists!”

“You never stay still.”

“What about my neck? It’s literally purple.”

“Good! And anyway, should I mention the signs on my back. You are worse than a cat, honestly.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Grinned Cisco, gently pressing a kiss on his lips.

“I didn’t know Cisco was bisexual.” said Jay in the background, while Iris wrinkled her nose at the PDA and TMI.

Barry just grinned back. “I love you.”

“Good, this way you’re winning.” Answered Cisco, before deepening the kiss again. The most international way of saying I love you too.


End file.
